Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2017 February * 15 February - ** Issue 3 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. ** " ", Star Trek: New Visions #14, from IDW Publishing. * 28 February - ** Pocket DS9 novel, The Long Mirage, by David R. George III. ** Star Trek Cats, by Jenny Parks. ** Star Trek: Voyager Collection, from La-La Land Records. March * 1 March - Makeup Man: From Rocky to Star Trek, by Michael Westmore. * 7 March - ** Audiobook release of Star Trek: Prey #2, The Jackal's Trick. ** Star Trek: Voyager - The Complete Series DVD box set. * 14 March - Star Trek: Bridge Crew from Ubisoft. https://www.engadget.com/2016/10/21/star-trek-bridge-crew-delay-release-date/ * 15 March - Issue 4 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. * 22 March - "Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 4", from IDW Publishing. * 28 March - Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. * 29 March - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 6", from IDW Publishing. * To be announced - ** Star Trek: Deviations from IDW Publishing. April * 12 April - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 7", from IDW Publishing. * To be announced - ** Issue 1 of Star Trek: The Next Generation/Aliens: Acceptable Losses from IDW Publishing. ** " ", Star Trek: New Visions #15, from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 5 of Star Trek/Green Lantern: Stranger Worlds, from IDW Publishing. May * 2 May - ** Star Trek Psychology: The Mental Frontier, by Travis Langley. ** Star Trek - All Good Things: A Next Generation Companion from Titan Comics. ** Star Trek Discovery: Official Collector's Edition from Titan Comics. * 6 May - The Free Comic Book Day preview of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken from IDW Publishing. * 16 May - What Would Captain Picard Do?, by Brandon T. Snider. * 30 May - Pocket TNG novel, Hearts and Minds, by Dayton Ward. June * 15 June - Paperback edition of The Impossible Has Happened: The Life and Work of Gene Roddenberry, Creator of Star Trek, by Lance Parkin. * 19 June - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Shield of the Gods, by Christopher L. Bennett. * 27 June - Pocket DS9 novel, Enigma Tales, by Una McCormack. July * 11 July - ** Hidden Universe Travel Guide: Qo'noS and the Klingon Empire, by Dayton Ward. ** Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6 from IDW Publishing. * 14 July - To Boldly Go: Essays on Gender and Identity in the Star Trek Universe by Nadine Farghaly and Simon Bacon * 25 July - Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Boldly Go, from IDW Publishing. August * 8 August - ** The of The Star Trek Calendar from Universe Publishing. ** The of Star Trek: Ships of the Line from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Engagement Calendars from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Daily Calendars from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Poster Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 29 August - Pocket ENT Rise of the Federation novel, Patterns of Interference, by Christopher L. Bennett. September * 5 September - ** Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation from Titan Books. ** Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 5 by John Byrne. * 26 September - Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. * 19 September - Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 3 October * 15 October - Treknology: The Science of Star Trek from Tricorders to Warp Drive, by Ethan Siegel. November * 7 November - Star Trek: The Book of Lists. ;To be announced *''What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. * Star Trek: Titan novel, Fortune of War, by David Mack * Modiphius Entertainment's new role-playing game, . http://www.modiphius.com/star-trek.html * - is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * Pocket DIS novel, as-yet untitled, by David Mack. ;Unknown * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2018 ;To be announced * Original Sin, by David R. George III. http://www.shastrix.com/books/star-trek-forthcoming.php 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999